


The Messenger

by BadDream010



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amused Kyungsoo, College, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mention of chansoo - Freeform, confused jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDream010/pseuds/BadDream010
Summary: Jongin's job was simple, he delivered break up messages. That was all. He was just the messenger.One day he's hired to deliver a message to Do Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 47
Kudos: 204





	The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it was fun writing it.

Jongin walks into the café, holding his cellphone in one hand and a flower bouquet in the other. He takes the time to scan the place before he approaches a table. He sees the guy before the guy sees him, sitting down with a small smile on his face, hoping this will go as smooth as possible.

“Kim Jongdae, right?” He asked, receiving nothing but a confused look. Anyone would be confused, Jongin was not the person he was expecting and for sure he was not the person he would want to see.

Nobody wanted to see him.

Jongin double checked on his phone. The picture matched, the description did too; he was not mistaken. This was the guy he was supposed to break up with.

“I’m here on behalf of Kim Minseok,” he informed. Jongin noticed the shift on the other man’s face, sitting back as he let out a sigh.

“That motherfucker,” was all Jongdae said.

“Yeah… sorry,” Jongin placed the flowers carefully on the table in front of him. The guy stared at them with such disdain, not even attempting to take them. “Minseok says he had a lot of fun with you, that he really liked you but it’s time to go your separate ways.”

Jongin paused, just analyzing this guy’s reaction. Not everyone was welcoming when a stranger told them their partner was breaking up with them and didn’t have the courage to do it personally. Jongdae said nothing, so Jongin took it as his cue to continue.

“He also said he’s sorry to do it this way, but you know,” Jongin shrugged.

“He’s a fucking coward, I get it,” Jongdae shakes his head. Jongin can see the effort he’s doing to not cry in front of him. He could understand the struggle. Just because he was the one delivering the message, it didn’t mean he didn’t understand other people’s feelings.

He was just doing his job.

Because this was his job. It started out as a friend paying him 20 bucks to tell his girlfriend he didn’t want to date her anymore. As a result, Jongin was the one to receive all the insults and an enormous vase thrown at his head (which he dodged). After that a few more of his friends approached him, then their friends did, and so on. With time Jongin even developed an app for it, where people could choose the date, send a picture of the person and their information, also a message, and if they wanted to send a breakup gift, they could.

People could also pay with a credit card.

It went really well for him, so well that he could quit his part-time job at the local Starbucks and use his free time to hang out with friends and study. It was a dream come true honestly. _At least for him_.

Within a few more weeks he could also expand and also help people ask others on a date. Not everybody dared to do that either, and Jongin honestly had no problem doing it.

He focused back on the case in front of him. Jongin had three simple rules when it came to delivering a message. It was simple.

_Get in. Give the message. Get out._

_Never get involved with the clients. Ever._

_Give the clients space_.

“I’m sorry it had to end up like this, but he’s a jerk and you’re obviously a great catch,” Jongin said. “You deserve better.”

Jongdae finally looked at him, his eyes glossing over. “Did he say that too?”

“No. That was me,” Jongin pushed the flowers in his direction, standing up from the table and leaving the café. He had a few other clients to get to before calling it a day. Not everyone handled a breakup in the same way. He had people that cried while others flirted with him. It was always different, but the ones that seemed to care made Jongin feel bad about it.

The job wasn’t ideal, but it paid the bills.

People could be upset about it too, but he was just the messenger.

Later that evening, Jongin arrived at his dorm feeling like crap. Turned out Kim Jongdae had been the easiest out of the deliveries. He probably needed a shower after the last one threw a whole strawberry smoothie at him. He sighed as he tossed his shirt to the corner of the room, with the rest of his dirty laundry.

He didn’t even like strawberries.

His roommate Baekhyun wasn’t around, so he took advantage of that to take off the rest of his clothes and take a warm shower. Jongin didn’t even have the energy to go out to get something to eat, maybe he could order something or have Baekhyun bring something in.

Either way, changing into clean clothes and laying on his bed was the biggest relief of the day. He went through his phone, checking the app to see if he had any deliveries for the next day, it looked like he had a clean schedule. He could probably go catch a movie with Junmyeon. It had been a while since they did that.

He was scrolling through the menu of a local restaurant when he heard a loud bang on his door.

He frowned, sitting up in his bed, staring at the door for a moment. There was another knock, and that’s when he went to answer it. He was nothing but surprised when he found none other than Park Chanyeol in front of him. What was a campus celebrity doing there? Behind him, he also recognized Oh Sehun. Both jocks, both very popular, none of them knew Jongin.

Then what the heck were they doing there?

“Kim Jongin?” Chanyeol asked. He was wearing shorts and a simple white shirt, a basketball under his arm.

“That’s me,” Jongin did a quick scan through his list of the day, trying to see if he broke up with someone that could be remotely related to these two guys.

“I have a job for you.”

_Oh._

Jongin’s eyes widened when he finally understood the reason for their visit. He stood to the side. “Want to come in?”

“No, this will be fast,” Chanyeol looked over his shoulder at his friend. “I want you to break up with Do Kyungsoo tomorrow, he will wait for you at the library at five.”

“Uh… I will need a lot more than that. I need a picture first. Do you want me to say something in specific or get him a gift?” Jongin scratched the back of his head. “If you did this through the app, it would be way easier.”

“I don’t want to,” Chanyeol replied, taking a printed picture of his boyfriend and handing it to Jongin. “No messages, no gifts, just make sure he knows I’m breaking up with him.” Chanyeol then gave him the money. It was a little more than what Jongin would’ve charged him for it. “Keep the change.”

“Okay.”

“And if anyone asks, you never saw us,” Chanyeol gave him one last look before leaving, with Sehun following him close behind. Jongin frowned, not understanding what he was so secretive about. His soon to be ex would know he did it, and he could tell anyone about it.

It wasn’t like his job was a secret. People would know soon.

He sighed, closing the door and going back to his bed. He looked at the picture before putting it inside his wallet. The guy was smiling in it. Even Jongin could tell he was handsome, so he wondered why was Chanyeol breaking up with someone like that.

Although the guy could be an asshole for all he knew, so maybe looks had nothing to do with it.

A job was a job, so he wrote the details on his phone, and went back to check out food places to order. His stomach reminded him he had been a bitch to it the entire afternoon. Running around eating nothing.

Just then the door swung back open, revealing a rushing Baekhyun as he dropped a few bags on their small shared table and went back to close the door. The smell of food soon filled Jongin’s nostrils, and his body instantly gravitated towards it.

“You brought food?” He looked inside a few bags to see fried chicken and steamed vegetables. Baekhyun was the best roommate ever.

“I imagined you didn’t, so I got it on the way here,” Baekhyun walked back to the table, taking off his black cap, letting his bright silver hair fall in all its messy glory.

“I love you,” Jongin said, digging into his food right away.

“Of course you do,” Baekhyun smiled, doing the same. They eat their food and watch a few anime movies in peace for the rest of the night. When Jongin went to sleep that night, he was still thinking about that picture inside his wallet.

He remembered it too well.

The next day, he can still feel the picture burning a hole through his wallet and his pocket during the entire day. He doesn’t feel comfortable with this job, maybe because of the way it came to him. If Chanyeol would’ve done what any normal client does, just placing the request through the app, maybe then he wouldn’t have a problem with it. But it feels fishy, and he doesn’t like it.

That afternoon at exactly five o'clock Jongin walked into the library. He spotted the guy easily, even without the picture. He took a deep breath before walking towards him. Regardless of what Chanyeol said, Jongin bought a gift with the extra money. It wasn’t much, just one of those small flower arrangements with a card that said ‘sorry’. Jongin felt bad going there empty-handed.

He sat in front of him, looking around just to make sure no one was watching. This is when the guy finally noticed him, looking up from the book he was reading and lifting an eyebrow the moment their eyes connected.

“Do I know you?” He asked. His voice was deep and melodic, Jongin did not expect it.

“No,” Jongin placed the flowers in front of him. “I’m here on behalf of Park Chanyeol.” The reaction he got was not what Jongin expected either. The other laughed. He literally laughed, taking the flowers. It was a deep laugh, Jongin felt out of place.

“He sent you to break up with me? So, you’re that kid that goes around helping the cowards to do what they don’t want to do,” he looked at the arrangement. “Did he really send flowers? This doesn’t sound like him.”

“I got those myself, I didn’t want to come here empty-handed.” Jongin was honestly scared of this guy. He felt like those flowers could become a weapon any second.

“Ah, so you have somewhat of a conscience,” the other nodded, letting out a huff. “Come with me,” he said, putting his things inside his backpack and standing up. Jongin didn’t want to follow him. Following him probably meant death. He didn’t want death. “Relax, I won’t bite you. I just have a job for you.”

“A job?”

“Yeah, you get paid to break up with people, right?” He smiled. “I actually had broken up with this cheating bastard because well, he is a cheating bastard, so he sent you to prove that he is the one to break up with me instead.”

_What the-_

“So, now I will use you to break up with him again, just that this time it will hurt him even more.”

Park Chanyeol was a man with influence around campus, but he was more afraid of this small guy in front of him than he could ever be of Park and his crew. He didn’t know what the other man had in mind, but he was sure he would follow. A job was a job, anyway.

Jongin walked behind Do Kyungsoo, the guy was holding his flowers in one hand and his bag with the other. He didn’t even make sure Jongin was following, he just assumed he was. He took a moment to analyze him properly. Kyungsoo was shorter than Jongin, copper black hair falling over his forehead. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with dirty converse.

Not at all Chanyeol’s style.

With the people he had seen Park hang out with, he would never think this was the guy he liked to date. Although in his defense, Jongin didn’t know Park liked boys at all. Either way, they walked into a small café near campus. Kyungsoo walked to a table close to the window and sat down, putting his flowers and his bag on the chair next to him. Jongin by default took the spot across from him. Soon a waitress approached them to take their order and left just as fast as she had arrived.

It was very awkward.

Kyungsoo pulled his phone out of his pocket, saying nothing at all, typing furiously for a few minutes, a frown almost breaking his face in half. Jongin just waited because he didn’t know what else to do. After a while, Kyungsoo put the phone down and looked at him.

Jongin’s nerves were fully alert. The guy was handsome, with big and expressive eyes, full and pink lips. Even with a straight face, Jongin could tell he was very good looking. What was Park even thinking?

“Listen,” Kyungsoo started, by the looks of it, he wasn’t very amused about this situation. “Chanyeol is very popular, and he cares a lot about his reputation. That’s what we will use against him.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow. “So, you want me to break up with him publicly?”

“Not just that, you need to make sure he knows who is breaking up with him and why. The more witnesses the better,” Kyungsoo picked up his phone once again, texting someone and then putting it back down.

“I… I guess I can do that.”

“I don’t want you to give him any gifts, just deliver the message.” Kyungsoo’s dark eyes were locked on his. He didn’t break the stare even when the waitress placed their drinks down. “I’ll leave to you the when and where, though, make sure his friends are also there.”

“I think I know time and place already,” Jongin always saw him with his crew during lunch at the cafeteria. There were a lot of students around, so it would work just fine.

“Cool, I’ll pay you whatever you need,” Kyungsoo took a sip of his coffee, a spark of curiosity now shining in his eyes. “Can I ask you a question though?”

“Sure,” Jongin shrugged.

“How does someone like you end up doing something like this?” Kyungsoo asked. It wasn’t the first time anyone asked this. Many people were curious about his job.

“Someone like me?”

“Yeah, you know… good looking, smart.” Kyungsoo shrugged like he didn’t just throw compliments at him.

“Oh,” Jongin had to think about it for a second. “It just happened. One guy didn’t want to break up with his girlfriend, and I needed money. After that more guys wanted me to do the same and I discovered that most people didn’t want to go through these kinds of things.”

“But what about the people you break up with?” Kyungsoo frowned and Jongin could see it. He could see him judging it like most people did.

“They will end up heartbroken, anyway. I just provide an escape for the people who are in a relationship they don’t want but can’t seem to end it.” Jongin shrugged, taking a quick sip of his iced tea. “Besides, it would surprise you of the number of people that don’t care about it. Some even hit on me the second they know they’re free.”

Kyungsoo hummed in understanding, looking down into his cup for a second. “I see,” he seemed to think about it for a moment. “Do you ever go out with the people you break up with?”

“I have strict rules of not getting involved with any of the parties.”

“Hmmm.” Kyungsoo remained silent, his eyes on Jongin like he was trying to analyze him. Jongin felt uncomfortable.

“Well… is that all?” he asked. He still had other things to do, and he was still afraid of this guy. Jongin was sure this was the longest he had ever spent with a person he was breaking up with.

“Are you in a hurry?” Kyungsoo sipped his coffee, tilting his head slightly. “You’re not even finished with your drink yet.”

“Are you planning to hire an assassin to kill me while you entertain me?” Jongin discreetly looked around the place. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but he could never be too sure. Kyungsoo laughed again, his laugh was melodic and Jongin discovered he liked it.

“I’m not going to get you killed… yet.” Kyungsoo smiled, an amused sparkle in his eyes. He laughed at Jongin’s serious face. “I’m kidding, I’m waiting for a friend and since you found me to break up with me, the least you can do is wait with me, don’t you think?”

Jongin sighed. “Is that how you call paid assassins these days?”

“No, that’s how I call friends these days.” Kyungsoo chuckled, taking another sip of his drink, while Jongin had barely touched his. He leaned forward slightly.

“Okay then,” Jongin leaned back in his chair. This had been the weirdest job he had to do. And that’s saying something. He’s had a few weird requests.

They chat for a while until another person arrives. He looked between the two people sitting there with widened eyes. Jongin could only sigh.

“Baekhyun?”

“What are you two…? Oh.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up as he sat down next to Jongin.

“You know him?” Kyungsoo asked, also looking between the two.

“We’re roommates?” Baekhyun explained. “Chanyeol?”

“Yes.”

“What an asshole.”

“Precisely.”

“I didn’t know you two were friends,” Jongin finally interrupted their conversation.

Baekhyun turned to his roommate, slapping his arm. “You should’ve mentioned this! Soo is untouchable.”

Jongin rubbed his arm. “I didn’t know you knew him. Am I supposed to assume you know all of my clients?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun sighed.

“Don’t worry, we have it covered,” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin. “What was your name again?”

“Jongin.”

“Okay, Jongin.”

Neither of them said anything else, their eyes locked in a stare.

“Stop flirting in front of me,” Baekhyun protested, making Jongin’s cheek blush.

“We’re not flirting,” Jongin said. It didn’t matter how attractive this guy was, Jongin would never break his rules.

“Yeah, besides Jongin says he has a rule to never get involved with the people he breaks up with,” Kyungsoo chuckled at this. Somehow, Jongin felt like he was mocking him.

Jongin narrows his eyes. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo chuckles.

Jongin said nothing. He had other things to worry about.

Like, Park Chanyeol.

Once they were done there, planning what Jongin would do, they headed back to the dorms. Kyungsoo walked them to their dorm and Jongin found out he was only a few floors above them.

“You didn’t have to walk us all the way here,” Baekhyun said, opening the door to their dorm.

“I’m a gentleman,” Kyungsoo smiled. He kept glancing at Jongin.

“Sure,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and walked into the room, leaving them alone in the hallway.

Jongin cleared his throat. “So, uh, I’ll text you tomorrow before I do anything.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded, still smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Neither of them moved.

“I’ll wait until you’re gone,” Jongin said.

“I’ll wait until you’re inside.” Kyungsoo still had that amused smile. Jongin wasn’t sure if he was making fun of him or not. Either way, he nodded, going inside the dorm and closing the door.

He needed some sleep to prepare for what was about to come.

He went to sleep with Kyungsoo still wandering inside his brain.

The next day, Jongin was walking into the cafeteria where he knew Chanyeol and his crew would be. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun agreed to be close in case Jongin needed backup because it was likely that he would need it.

Chanyeol wouldn’t be too happy about this.

Just as he thought, Park was sitting with his teammates and friends. They were eating and being loud as always, getting the attention of the rest of the students. A girl was hanging off Park’s arm. Jongin sighed, he was an asshole. He stood in front of the table, clearing his throat with a bouquet of dead roses in hand. He knew Kyungsoo said no gifts, but he thought it would be a delicate touch and Baekhyun agreed.

Not a single soul from that table noticed him.

“Park Chanyeol?” Jongin finally got the attention of a few, which resulted in getting Chanyeol’s attention. He handed the tall man the bouquet with a smile. “This is a message from Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin noticed a few other tables were also looking, which was perfect. He could only hope to get out of this without a black eye. “He said that he received your breakup message, despite having broken up with you before and that under these circumstances he’s breaking up with you again since it looks like you didn’t understand.”

Chanyeol is looking at him speechless. By then almost everyone was looking and whispering.

“He also said you’re a cheating bastard, that he never wants to see you again and that you have it kind of small despite your height,” Jongin smiled nervously, taking a step back as he waited for a reaction. Chanyeol sat speechless for a moment, before standing up and grabbing Jongin by the collar.

“What did you just say?” Chanyeol asked flaring nostrils and widened eyes.

“Hey man, I’m just the messenger. I got paid for this, so if you have any complaints…” Jongin lifted his hands. He wasn’t in the mood to get beat up.

“You can come to me,” Kyungsoo’s voice echoed behind them. Chanyeol looked up at him, letting out a sigh. The few seconds where Chanyeol held Kyungsoo’s stare felt like forever. He finally let go of Jongin, grabbing his stuff and leaving the cafeteria.

Jongin took a deep breath. He felt like he died a little there. He turned to face Kyungsoo. “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “You’re welcome. Don’t worry, he won’t bother you because he knows not to mess with me.”

Jongin nodded, he didn’t know Kyungsoo at all, but he could understand the feeling. Baekhyun also walked over, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo.

“I love happy endings,” he said, smiling. “Should we celebrate?”

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.

“I have other things to do, but have fun,” Jongin smiled at them. He waved and turned to leave. For whatever reason, he didn’t feel like leaving, but he wasn’t about to break his own rules. Rules were there for a reason.

It was for the best.

_Right?_

-…-

About a month passed since the last time Jongin had seen Kyungsoo. His life went back to normal. He thought about him and his mischievous smile from time to time, but he tried his best not to. He also avoided to ask Baekhyun about him, and the other didn’t bring him up either.

Besides, it’s not like Jongin had time for any of that. With his classes and the addition he had done to his app, also accepting to deliver dating messages, he didn’t have any energy or time to think about anyone else.

Not even someone as attractive as Do Kyungsoo.

He was not in denial.

Jongin had around three deliveries that afternoon. It was the slowest afternoon in a while and he was thankful for it. He would reward himself with a nice nap and probably some movies and junk food right after. Baekhyun said he would be out, so he had the entire afternoon to himself.

Among the deliveries he had only one breakup, so he did that one first to end up the afternoon on a friendly note. His last job of the day was at a café close to campus. A girl was sitting with her laptop and a cup of coffee. She matched the description and the picture, so he walked over to do his job.

The girl tried to flirt with him at first, and Jongin had to decline politely before giving her the message.

Once he was done, he stood up from the table, and as he turned; he caught a pair of eyes gazing at him. Kyungsoo was sitting a few tables away. He had that amused smile that Jongin remembered. He sighed as he walked over.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greeted, offering the chair in front of him for Jongin to sit down. Jongin thought about it for a second, but he sat down either way. “You’re popular looks like.” Kyungsoo glanced at the girl Jongin had been sitting with.

“Hi,” Jongin leaned back and sighed. “She just mistook my presence.” He was quiet for a second. “It’s been a while.”

“It has been,” Kyungsoo nodded. “I heard your business is growing.”

“You could say so.”

“So now you not only help the cowards that don’t want to break up with people but also the ones that don’t want to ask people out,” Jongin would think he was serious about this if it weren’t for the way Kyungsoo was smiling. He was making fun of him again.

“Looks like it,” Jongin chuckled.

“I see,” Kyungsoo tilted his head slightly. “Still have your rules?”

Jongin blinked. “I do.”

“And there’s no way _anyone_ can make you break them?” Kyungsoo lowered his voice when he spoke, and it was doing things to Jongin. He took a deep breath.

“It would depend on who that person was,” that wasn’t what Jongin meant to say, but it came out. He already said it, and to be honest, he would not take it back.

“I see,” Kyungsoo chuckled, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. He scrolled for a while. Jongin assumed he was texting someone, maybe Baekhyun again.

Just a few minutes later, Jongin received a notification from his app. He frowned, going through it when his eyes widened.

_Name: Do Kyungsoo._

_Request: Ask Kim Jongin out._

“I was wondering if you would help me ask this person out,” Kyungsoo leaned over the table. Jongin was speechless. He realized this happened often with him.

Jongin’s eyebrows shoot up. “What?”

“Want to break a few rules Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s smile is confident like he knew Jongin would agree.

Like he knew Jongin would break his rules.

“Okay.”

And he was right.


End file.
